tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sounds
Sounds is a song from the eighth season. It was later remade using CGI footage for the thirteenth season. Lyrics "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars Spinning wheels beginning to grip These are the sounds as we start our trip Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs Clattering carriages huffs and puffs With a "Whiss" on the whistle And a "Wheesh" on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shoveling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make These are the sounds as we start our trip Big wheels squeal as we start to grip Off we go with a chuff, chuff, chuff Climbing slow with a puff, puff, puff Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shoveling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Audio Characters Season 8 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Storyteller Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer * Charlie * Victor * Diesel * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Sir Lowham Hatt Episodes Season 8 version: * Thomas and the Special Letter * Bye George! * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * Thomas the Jet Engine * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * Toby's Windmill * Bulgy Rides Again * Harold and the Flying Horse * Best Dressed Engine * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Emily's New Route * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * As Good as Gordon * Halloween * You Can Do it, Toby! Season 13 version: * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * The Early Bird * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs * Toby's New Whistle * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Goofs * In the eighth season version, Emily has Duncan's whistle sound at one point and Henry's in other scenes. * At one point in the thirteenth season version, Thomas has James' whistle sound and Duncan's once as well. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: # A deleted scene of Emily arriving at Wellsworth. # A deleted scene of Emily puffing through the countryside with her new coaches. * Percy Gets it Right - An extended scene of Duck passing Edward at the Windmill. * Bulgy Rides Again - An extended scene of Henry and Gordon at Henry's Tunnel. * Henry and the Wishing Tree: # A deleted shot of the guard with blowing his whistle. # A deleted close-up of Henry blowing his whistle. # A deleted scene of Henry letting off steam. # A deleted shot of Henry leaving Knapford. # An alternate version of Henry's driver. * Emily's New Route - An extended scene of Emily passing Black Loch. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll - An alternate version of the Fat Controller looking happy. * Thomas and the Circus - A deleted scene of Thomas leaving Maron. * As Good as Gordon: # A deleted scene of the passengers at Maron. # A deleted close-up shot of Emily's wheels. # A deleted scene of Emily leaving Maron. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted scene of Toby going up Gordon's Hill with milk wagons. Gallery File:HenryandtheWishingTree7.jpg|Henry File:HenryandtheWishingTree46.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree6.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll23.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree8.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree9.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree10.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree11.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree12.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree13.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute.jpg File:BestDressedEngine10.png File:HorridLorry23.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak23.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!42.jpg File:PercyGetsitRight7.png File:BulgyRidesAgain12.png File:ByeGeorge!23.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngine35.png File:GordonandSpencer19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.jpg|Emily File:AsGoodasGordon5.jpg File:GordontakesCharge13.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree3.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll36.jpg|The Fat Controller File:Squeak,RattleandRoll28.jpg|Gordon File:Toby'sWindmill14.png File:AsGoodasGordon28.png File:AsGoodasGordon4.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon6.jpg File:Emily'sAdventure28.png File:TooHotForThomas57.png CGI Gallery File:TheLionofSodor19.png File:DoubleTrouble23.png File:DoubleTrouble14.png File:DoubleTrouble18.png File:DoubleTrouble28.png File:DoubleTrouble22.png File:PlayTime39.png File:PlayTime31.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:PlayTime32.png File:PlayTime40.png File:PlayTime41.png File:TheEarlyBird67.png File:TheEarlyBird30.png File:TheEarlyBird69.png File:DoubleTrouble6.png File:ThomasandthePigs34.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:TheEarlyBird14.png File:TheEarlyBird13.png File:DoubleTrouble3.png File:ThomasandthePigs7.png File:TheEarlyBird4.png File:PlayTime16.png File:PlayTime36.png File:PlayTime17.png File:TheEarlyBird7.png File:CreakyCranky45.png File:TheEarlyBird52.png File:TheEarlyBird6.png File:CreakyCranky5.png File:TheLionofSodor17.png File:SlippySodor25.png File:TickledPink15.png File:TheEarlyBird66.png File:TheLionofSodor5.png File:TheLionofSodor10.png File:SlippySodor22.png File:DoubleTrouble25.png File:CreakyCranky24.png File:TickledPink54.png File:TheEarlyBird51.png File:TickledPink26.png File:TheLionofSodor33.png File:PlayTime2.png File:PlayTime1.png Category:Songs